New Worlds
by 1Destiel-Shipper1
Summary: This is just a story that I dreamed and turned it into a fanfiction ( Don't hate that the author put themselves into the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Samantha's POV**

O.K so this is how it started I was home alone in my house rewatching the season 12 finale of Supernatural and when the nephilim portal showed up on the show it also showed up next to my TV so i freaked out( like a fangirl and because i was alittle scared) and I went through. I appeared through the backside of the tear, and guessed that the portal was double-sided( since Cass went through the side that was facing the house). I stared at the beautiful scenery of the lake house that Cass had rented. I stayed there for a few minutes until i heard the front door of the house shut and i touched the back of the portal and i was back at my house, in my dimension. I knew what I needed/wanted to to so packed my stuff(incase i got stuck there) left a note and waited for time to be right and i jumped through.

 **Dean's POV**

When me and Sammy got out of the apocalyptic world we saw a girl about 12 maybe 13 years old hop out of the backside of the portal I didn't know how she got there, but when Cass got out the girl dragged him out of the way of the portal. And there was Lucifer about to stab Castiel in the back. " Well, well, well, looks like you got luky this time Cass." then right there the girl grabbed the angel blade out of his hand stabbed him in the chest and kicked him into the tear just then the tear closed and the girl passed out.

 **Mary's POV**

When that girl passed out I didn't know what to do I had just walked out of the hous and right there was a 12 year old girl(she had long dark brown hair, purple glasses, and closed brown eyes, and she looked mexican) passed out. Nobody was doing anything so i kneeled down beside her and told Cass to wake her

 **Sam's POV**

The girl woke up with a gasp and started staring at me, Dean, Mary and Castiel. It took me her a minute for me to start talking. She got up and I said "hi."

Dean asked her " Are you Ok? Who are you?"

"Yes, I'm fine, And my name's Samantha.

"Ok, where are you from?"

"Th- I mean Auburn Washington"

"Ok how did you get here, maybe we can get you back?"

"Yeah, you can't take me back."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you closed my way home"

 **Samantha's Pov**

"No, I'm not from the apocalyptic world, the portal was double sided I came from the back it's the um, dimension where you guy's are a T.v show, I'm a fan."

"Wait, so the portal is double sided."Sam asked

"Yeah,"

"You're a fan?"

"Yup, pretty much," I said blushing slightly

"So you know everything about us?" Dean asked interrupting Sam.

"Uh, so so."  
"Ok, what was the first-"

"The first thing that you guys hunted after you stole Sam from college was a woman in white the second was a wendigo. Sam was, I mean is afraid of clowns, and you're afraid of planes." I looked at Dean getting out his holy water. "No, I'm not a demon. Give me the holy water" he gave me the holy water and i splashed myself "Man that's cold."

"Samantha," Sam asked "How old are you"

"I'm 12" not knowing what that question was for.

"Um, there's some inappropriate-"

" Yeah, I know what you F***ing mean, they started cutting it out of the show after season 6"  
"How many seasons are there"

"12 have come out so far. By the way Sam Jake is like super alive so you might want to go check on him."

"Oh, ok" And with that he left into the house.

 **Dean's POV**

"So, uh Samantha, do you know the basics of hunting" Dean asked because he thought that this girl might be useful for hunting.

"You bringing a kid into this, but yeah iron is used for ghosts, salt is used to ward off demons and ghosts and silver is used for shapeshifters and and werewolves, except for Garth, Garth is cool."

"Ok, good job and why did you come here?"

"Well, I didn't want to have to wait for 8 months for the next supernatural season to come out on netflix."

"Oh yo-

"And i didnt want wan Cass to die, or for Mary to be stuck in the apocalyptic world with Lucifer."

"Oh well thank you, and did you know that you would get stuck here?"

"Yeah, I left a note for my parents that I was stolen to be on Wayward sisters"

"Wayward what"

"Oh, it's a spinoff series starring Jody, Alex, and Claire. By the way can I stay at your place"

"Yeah, definitely"

"Thx"

"Did you just say _Thx_ "

"Yeah….TIME LAPSE"

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N I have worked on this all day, and there might just be some Destiel in here)

A few weeks later

Samantha's Pov

I woke up tired(obviously) and went through my normal routine I put on my red flannel, favorite blue jeans, black combat boots and a black tank top, I was still getting used to my short hair which was now a short and half shaved (search it up if you want a visual). I was walking down the hall and saw that Dean's door wasn't open( Dean usually wakes up before me, and leaves the door opened), I peeked inside and saw that in Dean's bed was a woman with long, wavy, dirty blonde hair, small nose full lips, freckles and what guessed was Dean's eye's.

"Son of a bitch, Dean wake up!"

"What happened Samantha, shit what's wrong with my voice"  
I grabbed Dean's hand which was a lot smaller than his normal hand, picked her up and dragged her to the bathroom(she was at least 5'6 only a few inches taller than me) and showed her in front of the mirror and there he saw a woman.

"Samantha, what the hell happened" Dean asked she sounded terrified.

"I don't know, come on we should go and find Sam before he tries to murder you."

We walked to Sam's room(Dean was having trouble walking there with the new added weight), and in there we saw a woman with a heart shaped face, full lips, and extremely long brown hair. Since I was having no patience for this shit today I yelled

"Sam! Wake up you're a woman!"

"What " she said bolting upwards " What's wrong with my voice" She looked at Dean "And who the hell are you!"

I sighed, I grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her to the mirror( she was extremely tall at the least 5'8). She looked at her reflection, started looking scared and said,

"What the hell happened"

"I don't know I mean I had a dream that this would hap- I mean nothing" I said

"What are you talking about"

"Nothing" I said quickly

"Are you having visions, why didn't you tell us, are you a prophet?(A.N sorry but I just pulled a Chuck aka God) Samantha tell us the truth."

"Maybe, I don't know it started a few weeks ago, but it was nothing big."

"Why didn't you tell us!" Dean yelled

"I d-didn't know ok, _Deanna_!" I yelled cowardly

Dean sighed "First of all don't call me that, and second it's ok, Sammy didn't know either, did you learn anything else?"

"Um, well it's in chunks, but um I saw you waking up and freaking out, so I had to help or else you would have gone to Sammy and almost murder her so that's that. And then I saw you and Cass hugging than, well it's not much it was just us driving in the car." I lied about the last part, since I was pretty sure Dean would kill me for even saying it.

"Ok so wh-" Dean started say but then I burst out laughing

"I sorry, I mean I knew this would happen but you guys are so adorable." I said inbetween laughs

" Samantha that's gay," Dean thought for a moment " even for you

"I've told you too many times ok, I'm not gay, I'm bisexual, ok so first of all we need to get you clothes your mom should have some, and then Dean will call Cass,"

A few hours later

Dean's Pov

It turned out that their mom's clothes did fit them, after that Samantha cut our hair since she insisted that long hair was a pain to hunt with. She gave me a bob haircut, and she gave Sammy a haircut like her previous hairstyle.

"Ok so what do we do now?"

"We have to call Cass"

"Ok"

After a while Samantha said "Well, when are you gonna call him?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean that Cass only responds to you,"

"Oh, Ok." I cleared my throat "Cass?" then I heard a flutter of wings behind me, I turned around and there was Cass 3 inches from my face.

"God Damnit Cass!" I jumped about 2 feet in surprise." fIve told you about this you can't appear into existence without being at least 2 feet away from me!"

"Dean?!" Cass asked incredulously while tilting his head.

"Yeah" I was still in shock.

"It appears that your appearance has changed."

"No shit sherlock!"

"Cass do you know what did this?" Samantha said interrupting our conversation.

"I believe that it was your last hunt"

"The witch in Louisiana?"

"Yes,"

"But, I killed her" (It was one of Samantha's first kills, she was really proud of it.)

"It appears that she escaped, and put hex bags on Sam and Dean."

"I'll go check their beds." she said moodiliy. "Son of a bitch I thought that I fucking killed that little piece of shit." I heard her mutter as she left the room.

"I'll go check on her" Sam said sincerely. That left me and Cass alone in the room. The next thing I knew I was tightly hugging Castiel, I was about to pull away until Cass hugged me back. My face immediately red, I looked up at Cass (which was weird since I'm usually taller than him) and saw that his face was as red as mine felt, he looked down and we looked into each others eyes and had one of our long stares. Cass touched my cheek and started pulling me towards him. Half of my mind was telling me to pull away and the other half told me to keep my feet on the ground. Once our lips were 2 inches apart, Samantha came in saying "Ok so I found these hex bags in yo-" she saw us then squealed "Holy shit! Destiel, destiel, destiel! I have been waiting for this for years! And know it finally happened. OTP, OTP, OTP!" then she ran away because after i had finished blushing furiously I had started looking murderous, and then I chased her.


	3. Sneak Peek Chapter 3

AN:Hey guys sorry i haven't been uploading latley I got writers block I'm just uploading this because i fell bad ill upload the rest of this chapter soon.

Sam's Pov

When I went into the hallway what I saw was Samantha running a million miles an hour and Dean following close behind her. So I walked into the room and there I saw Cass just standing there with a red face. I knew what had happened, I knew that Dean had feelings for Cass even though he was too stubborn to admit it, and that Samantha was a long time destiel shipper ( I kinda shipped them too) and that with female hormones Dean would barely have any control over herself.


End file.
